A new life
by yangirepocky
Summary: How stupid can Natsu get? And what will happen to lucy? Will she find a new love or stay heartbroken forever and will she get stronger or will she stay weak? Heheheh never mind decided this gonna be all out RoLu
1. Prologue

**Me - NATSU I AM GONNA KILL JUH**

**Natsu - i sorry /runs away**

**Me - chases**

**Rogue - pockysama does not own fairy tail hiro mashima does goodbai**

Prologue_ * I promise to make all the other chapters longer than this *_

[ at Fairy Tail ]

Natsu pov

Hey, Lisanna come she came over I watched Lucy come in the guild. Perfect timing, she will be happy seeing me and Lisanna together. When i kiss her she looked shocked, but soon she starts to kiss me guild starts cheering except for Levy glaring at me. I see Lucy running out the doors but there was a salty scent mixed with soon as that thought gets through to me I feel a burning sensation on my right slapped why the hell did you do that. Levy screamed in my ear " DID YOU NOT SEE LU-CHAN"?! . Crying she ran out the guild as Lisanna and I stand there shocked.

Lucy pov

It starts to thunder outside and my eyes are blurred with tears so i can't see where i'm going. Somewhat making it to my house I start to pack my things, grab all my saving and head for the train station. Suddenly i hear Levy scream " LU-CHAN" and i stop to look at her and say goodbye as she starts to cry and gives me a hug and says " don't forget me "

**Please review if there something that u wanna change i will listen to your opinions**

**Poll for pairing**

**RoLu**

**StiCy**

**ZerCy**

**Suprise Me**


	2. Starting anew

**POckysama - I BACK still doesnt own fairy tail but if i did iwould hug and squeeze rogue like there was no tommorow**

**[ train station ]**

**Lucy pov**

**I turn around and start walking toward my train thinking of what to do I hear a familiar names Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliff.**

**Rogue pov**

**I hear my partner Sting whisper in my ear "check it out there a hot ass blondie sitting there all bye herself " as I nudge him off me blushing. It seems there's nowhere else to sit. Hey can we sit here ? I ask bu when I look into her eyes she had been crying yet she still smiles and says " sure, aren't you guys part of sabertooth" ? And Sting answers her "yeah" as he plops down on the seat across from the girl. "Hai Fairy-san " says my exceed Frosch and the looks up saying "that is who i used to be " when I sat down next to do you mean used to ? I asked but then the most dreadful thing happened...the train started moving. Sting and I turn green and nauseous and the blond mage offers me her lap . "You lucky bastard " says Sting who has no support heck even Lector his exceed is by Lucy's side with Frosch sleeping on her head I soon fall into a deep sleep using Lucy's lap as a last words I heard was " i'll tell you my story when you wake up ".**

**Lucy pov**

** Hmm, I wonder if I could join sabertooth. Then when the GMG comes I could get revenge on everyone but first, I need to get stronger. O**

**How will I do that though ? Ughhhhhhhhhh ... crap Rogue's getting up. What do what do what do KYAA I'm getting stared at ...**

**Rogue pov**

** Whats this blond mage mumbling about? Wait why is she above me and when did i get a pillow. "Oi you know you're on her lap right " said Sting. Eh... "wow never seen him blush,well i can't blame him your'e one hot blondie with a big bust " once again coming from Sting as Lucy got a tick mark on her head and " LUCY KICK " making me get up and Sting, shockingly having a nose bleed hn I thought he would have blocked it I guess it's time to head to Crocus where Sabertooth as I was about to grab Sting and head out the blonde asked if she could come with us, also to help her get stronger...of course I don't think either of us could refuse.**

**[ Sabertooth ]**

**Third Person **

** When the trio arrives at Sabertooth, Sting kicks open the door yelling " WER'E BACK " as Rogue walks through the doors with Lucy behind him and takes her to Master Jiemma's room.**

**Lucy pov**

** Rogue tells me to go in but in turn I say " but Rogue-ku~n " giving him the most adorable begging look ever causing him to push me in, grab Sting and run out the doors. Master Jiemma I am here to going I say and he tells me " do you believe you have the power to join us? " yes sir i say and I would like to train so I can be in the Daimahou enbu . "Alright " he says as I get a black mark with white outlines.**

**Me : yay another chap finished**

**Sting : so who gonna get lucy hmmm?**

**Me : ...**

**Rogue : hmmm**

**Me : ...**

**Zeref : hello pockysama**

**Me : in my mind i saying : OMFG TIS MY ADORABLE BABY HUEHUEHUE NO RUNNING AWAY NOW**

**Me : /runs and glomps him to the floor**

**Baibai**


	3. a bit of trouble

Lucy pov

As I walked out the master's room I looked around for Sting and Rogue but they weren't here. Hmm..

Rogue pov

Fuck sting, I-i think i'm in love with Sting just smirked at me

" I knew that a looong time ago"

Me reaction= ...

So how do I approach her ?

Sting just told me " whisperwhisperwhisper"

[Back to Sabertooth]

Lucy pov

I was walking around when suddenly I get hugged from behind . " Lu-cy, I haves to tells you sumtin".Huh? Rogue? Why do you smell like alcohol! " lu cy you know that that " and then Rogue passed out. What did you want to tell me? I thought as I summoned Taurus to help me bring Rogue to his house he shared with Sting. When we finally got there I was already out of magic power so I did what anyone else would. I passed out.

[ In the morning ]

Sting pov

Huh? What's Lucy doing here? Oh, I know huehuehue I wonder what reaction ill get now

Rogue pov

Ugh wait I feel something warm against my chest as I pulled back the covers I see a blond girl halfway on top of me...Lucy?! She stared at me with a confused expression while looking around. " KYAAAAAA " LUCY KIICK I hear as i cover my ears and jump out the bed." Oh, I'm sorry Rogue for invading your bed then litterally kicking you out of it." She says but I respond that It's okay and that I didn't mind beacause I, I love you Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy pov

I love you to Rogue and he leans foward to kiss me but the second our lips touch we hear a click, one that could only come from a phone, STING I AM GOING TO KILL YOU but is was already too late he was out and running.

Please review my lovely viewers is what pockysama wanted to say but she might be locked in her room right now - Rogue

Sorry this is so short but im really tired so ill make it up to you all tommorow with a long one nite.


	4. light and darkness

Lucy pov

Oh god, finally we caught up to Sting but hey...WE AT THE BEACH YUSSSS. I dragged both of them to the beach shop to find a swimsuit.

[ TIME SKIP TO BEACH ]

We were playing around when suddenly I feel something wrap around my foot, pulling me under water. Ugh I can't breath, slowly falling into darkness, Rogue ..come ..save me. The last thing I hear is " LUCY I'M COMING STAY ALIVE". Huh ? I hear a voice in my head, " lucy do you wish to keep living, to get stronger? " yes, I do . " Then bear with me as we transport you to the realm of darkness and light. I feel myself gathering magical power then a flash of white overtakes my eyes.

Rogue pov

I suddenly see this pillar of light coming from where Lucy was dragged under water. It's blinding .

LUCY COME BACK i yell but she was gone

[ back to the realm ]

I realize the one who was talking to me was a girl named Rose, she has fiery red hair, and was wearing a 3 in above the knee black dress with matching boots. " hello " she said " and " yes I was the voice that used telepathic communication to talk to you. " I am going train you by awakening your hidden powers of the Angel of Darkness and Light ". " we will start by going into a life death situation ". A LIFE DEATH SITUATION?! What do you mean? I ask her. " it's only to scare your heart and soul of magical powers to sacrifice anything to keep you alive, which brings up your darkness ". Alright I respond as she takes me to the edge of a cliff . " jump off " she tells me so I do so and fall as I come closer and closer to the water I feel a newfound energy inside of me, first it was painful but I got used to it. Then I grew these dark wings and started to get farther away from the water and closer to the clouds . " good job" she told me. I can't believe that i'm flying. Next I see this ancient writing on my arm reading ( dark technique: dark control ) and I open my hand concentrating my power to a boulder then when I close my hand, it exploded." As you get stronger more of those ancient markings will go all The way up your arm and on the left you will get them in white resembling your light colors, which we will work on next ".What do I have to do next ? " this part is easy I'm just going to insert this lacrima into you ". And how are you going to do that exactly? I asked her but she open my mouth and made me swallow it.* cough* U COULD'VE MADE ME CHOCK ON THAT! "I know you can't **die** that easily so" smirk* " you'll be alright no " AUGH I feel this unbearable pain through my body trying to erase all the darkness but I put a inner shield around it making the power flow into my left arm instead and yet again I saw markings on my arm reading ( light technique : angelic blast ) and I aim it to another boulder but this time there wasn't even a trace of ashes left." You've finally done it now you just have to continue training until all the markings appear.

[ time skip 3 year when trainings are over ]

Rose pov

Your training is finally over I tell Lucy and you can go back to Sabertooth, I trust they will be suprised, not because how strong you are but your looks also, now head back to your family. " transportation magic: to Sabertooth " and she was gone.

Lucy pov

I kicked open the doors to the guild and ...

Cliff hanger just as I promised a long chap baibai


End file.
